Roman
Roman, labeled The Funny Shy Guy, competed on IRC Camps Season One. He is played by Tdi. He is on the Screaming Directors team. Time on IRC Camps In I Love Adventures!, Roman arrived cheerfully, and slipped on a banana peel. He jumped off the cliff, shouting, "That's all, folks!" When the Screaming Directors lost, he voted for Monica, and got the second to last marshmallow. In Do You Think I'm Stupid?, Roman revealed that he has a cousin named Frank. He confessed his crush of Bridgette. During the challenge, he got a bear named Jerry. He tried to calm Jerry down, but it didn't work. His team lost and he voted Joe, who was voted off. In Je t'aime, Roman joined an alliance with James. During the challenge, Roman had to propose to LeShawna. He also kissed her, which he didn't like. He got his team a point, but they still lost. He voted Marshall, who was voted out. He didn't have a crush on Bridgette at the end of the episode. In A Christmas Miracle, he faints when Erik scares everyone. He has Frank join the alliance. He believed Santa was real. For the challenge, he asked for a million dollars. He and Bridgette went out. His team won. In Yeehaw, his relationship with Bridgette blossoms. He landed on the horse and ran to Bridgette's aid when she hurt her arm. They made out after Erik was eliminated. In I'm Coming M'Lady!, he helped his team win the dragon challenge. In I Make Fire!, he was paired against Bridgette in the caveman challenge. He knocked her off, but was sad. He kissed her in front of everybody, forgeting that they were on different teams. His team won. In I Hate High School, he kept on slipping on bananas, which made him mad. For the challenge, he was the mean girl, which mad him made. He didn't have to act as one, as his team won most of the challenges before. He got mad at Princessa for being mean, but he didn't show it. He pulled James to tell him to not start a fight. He wanted Nalyd to lose, but didn't show feeling when Rachel was eliminated. He slipped on a banana again and Princessa wanted to help. She did and they became good friends. In It's Elementary, Roman kept constantly kissing Bridgette after he heard about the merge. He was the fifth one to die on the train. He wasn't very happy about Rachel's return and booed. He confessed that he dislikes Nalyd and Rachel. At the ceremony, he voted Ethan but was voted off. He suspected Ethan and Nalyd's alliance, but Princessa told him she didn't vote him. Of course, Bridgette didn't vote Roman off. Audition Tape "Hi I'm Roman, I'm kinda a downer but I really want to be on this show!" He walks "Many girls hit on me, but I'm too shy, so maybe this could help!" He walks into a pole and knocks out. Trivia *Roman is on the Screaming Directors *He is 5'11". *He and James are in an alliance. *He is going out with Bridgette *Roman received 5 votes in first season of the IRC Camps. Category:Screaming Directors Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Campers